Lucky
by Silenthowlingwolf
Summary: It's the school year after nationals in New York and the Glee club is prepairing for another run. But when an old friend of Puck's comes back for her senior year, their whole wrold is thrown for a loop. Puck/OC rated M for language, and adult situations


**author note: Wow, it's really late but I just had to get this first chapter down. If I didn't, it would have mutated and I like it as it is at the moment. Bare with me, this chapter was short but the others will be longer (I hope)**

**This story actually started out as a song fic For _Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillet _but, it's more fun to make a full blown thing instead of one little chapter thing. It's about a girl who was originally from Lima, Ohio but left when she was young but when she comes back for her senior year, she suprises one of her oldest and best friends. **

**I don't think they ever mention what years the glee club members are in so I'm making it after season 2 ended and they're seniors. Comments are welcome, actually, comment away, but no mean comments. It's clear, don't like it, don't read it.  
>Everything belongs to it's respective owner. And Catherine Thayer belongs to me :)<strong>

Catherine sighed as the little boy behind her kicked her seat for the 12th time in 30 minutes. If she didn't know any better she'd swear it was a mule instead of a child sitting behind her. For what was the 3rd time, she sat up and turned so she was looking directly at the boy. He looked up at her with clear blue eyes and smiled innocently. The smile, complete with missing front tooth was infectious and she found herself smiling back.

"Hey sweetie, can you please not do that?" she kept her voice a quiet whisper so as to not disturb the elderly woman sitting next to him. Just like the other two times she'd asked him, he nodded vigorously, his unruly blonde hair falling into his eyes. She smiled, knowing that once she sat back down, he's start up again and the cycle would begin again. Leaning down, she rummaged through the old back pack at her feet, before lifting out an mp3 player along with a pair of black DJ headphones that had random graffiti style drawings on the muffs. Slipping on the headphones, she turned on her mp3 and let the music sooth her frayed nerves. Why on earth had she chosen to take the bus back home instead of a plane? Oh yeah, that's right, because traveling by bus was cheaper. She sighed again as her seat bucked before switching her pillow from the window to her back. The thick foam dulled the blow so instead of a mule, it felt more like more like normal road turbulence. Closing her eyes, she let the relaxing beat and melody of her music wash over her, soothing her already raw nerves. Never was a transportation vehicle ever supposed to be this cramped. Even the trolleys in New Orleans were less cramped than the bus she was in now. An exceedingly strong kick to the back of her chair made her sigh. This was going to be the longest 17 hours of her life.

Sighing, Catherine set her bags down outside of the bus station and took a deep breath. Familiar scents washed over her and the nostalgia set in. How she'd missed this place. Most people she knew worked they're entire lives to leave but now that she had left, there was nothing better than being home again. A car horn honked, startling her out of her reverie and she smiled at the person leaning out of the window of the car that had pulled up at the curb. The man gawked as she gathered her things and moved towards the vehicle, stopping at the trunk which popped open. The man exited the car and stood by her side, his eyes still wide. She looked up from shoving a bag in the already full trunk and smiled, flicking a strand of dark strawberry blond hair out of her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked in her most innocent tone, raising one finely arced eyebrow. Shaking his head violently, the man smiled before holding out his arms. Smiling she gave him a quick hug before backing up and going back at her bag, determined to get it to fit.

"You look great Kit," she smiled at his honest open tone. Looking back at him she grinned.

"You don't look bad you're self Finn. So you told me over the phone that you have a girl friend?" Finn blushed adorably as they left the trunk to side into the car. She waited until he'd buckled up and had pulled into traffic to push the subject.

"So? Do I know her?" Finn shrugged one large shoulder.

"Rachel Berry?" Frowning, she leaned back, wracking her brain to see if she knew anyone by that name. Her face brightened as she looked back at him.

"I remember her, two Homosexual dad's right?" Finn nodded and she grinned. She'd never really known Rachel but from their one brief meeting, she'd thought the little girl was nice, but a little controlling.

"So have you told him you're coming?" Catherine frowned at his unusually serious expression.

"Have I told who?" She tilted her head to the side slightly and waited for his answer.

"Puck? I thought he would be the first person you would have told." Her frowned deepened as she went through her mental name list for some one named puck before it dawned on her and she laughed.

"You mean Noah! No, I wanted to surprise him," Finn gave her a skeptical look before pulling to a stop in front of one of the best houses in the neighbor hood. Kat blinked in surprise.

"He kept the house?" Finn shrugged.

"It's the best house in the neighbor hood; Noah knows more about it than I do." Looking back at him, Catherine gave him a quick hug before getting out of the car. Before closing the door, she leaned back in and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks a lot for the ride here Finn, and please don't tell Noah. I really want to surprise him."

Sighing, Finn nodded but she frowned playfully and stuck out her pinky.

"Pinky swear." Finn glared at her playfully and wrapped his pinky around hers, making her smile.

"I pinky swear."


End file.
